


The Void

by IPaintTheSky



Category: I actually have no idea if this counts as a Rickxreader, Morty Smith - Fandom, Rick Sanchez - Fandom, Rick and Morty, Rickxreader
Genre: AND AWAYYYYYY WE GOOOOOO, F/M, Still have no idea if this really is Rickxreader, Turns out it's a OC x Rick Oops, WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPaintTheSky/pseuds/IPaintTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just recently go into Rick and Morty so I decides to write this fanfiction. First of all the cover of the fanfiction is from ttoba from Tumblr. All credit goes to her. I didn't really thing of a title for this fanfiction so I hope it goes well with the story.   </p><p>~Rick and Morty must travel to complete the task that the council of Ricks has given Rick. However, this task was suppose to be complete long ago and was done by all dimension Ricks except Rick. What was this task that Rick was suppose to do? Why did he hid me it from the council? ~</p><p>HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! AND AWAYYYYYYY WE GOOOOOOOOO!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Council Meeting

"W-What did go and d-do now Rick?!?" Morty yelled as he was being pushed by guard Ricks. "Oh nice Morty. Blame it on me why don'tcha." Rick said in a very sarcastic tone. He walked with his head high up but his eyes screamed terror. However, it wasn't terror for the punishment that awaited him. Morty and Rick started to walk up to the council of ricks. Morty awkwardly shifted around as the handcuffs around his wrists jingled. "W-Why don'tcha j-eeuuggh-ust make more noise Morty!" Rick said a bit annoyed. "H-Hey I-I'm just nervous Rick geez." Morty said angrily but he knew that Rick was just nervous what this council meeting was for. 

"RICK!" Rick stood there almost annoyed that he had to see the dicks in the council. "We have called you here because..." One of the council members slightly felt ashamed to bring up the subject. However, another intruded. "You have not followed through with the...promise we have all taken for the safety of the universe." Rick rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea what you dicks are talking about." Rick said trying to cross his arms but the realizing that it was kinda hard with the handcuffs on. "RICK WE WILL DESTROY THE EXISTENCE OF YOUR DIMENSION IF YOU DO NOT ACCOMPLISH THE PROMISE ALL RICKS HAVE TAKEN!" yelled one of the ricks on the council. "Listen you old fart. I don't listen to anyone." Rick said. A guard Rick then grabbed onto Morty. He held is forarm around his neck squeezing tightly. "Oh sure kill my Morty." Rick said rolling his eyes at the cliche option. "R-Rick!" Morty yelled flailing his arms and legs around. "Alright Morty w-weeuuggh-why don't you just shut up already!" Rick said annoyed. Rick let out a big sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "Alright alright I'll complete the task just let Morty go." Rick said. "You better finish the job this time Rick...or else." The council Rick warned. 

Rick and Morty were pushed by guard Ricks out the room. They handed back Rick his portal gun and showed them off to their ship. "W-What are we suppose to do Rick?" Morty asked nervously. Morty started to get in the spaceship but he heard whispering from the guard ricks as they left. "Can you believe-xbwoxjanso-kill-fjsncosbixa-last one." The statement was hazy to Morty's ears as they walked off. "Just get in the spaceship Morty." Rick said as he got in. Morty felt a wave of saddness is the ship. "A-Are you ok Rick...?" Morty asked. Rick let out a large annoyed sound. "W-why do you always have to be such a dick Morty. Just shut your f-eeuuggh-ucking mouth." Rick said as he slightly slouched in his seat. There was an awkward silence through the whole ride.


	2. A Dark Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I realized this story is really a OC x Rick so I hope that's ok. Maybe after I'll make a Rick x reader but I've been pondering over this story for a while so I probably won't for a while. I hope you still enjoy it and I'll be posting my OC's info as well along with pictures hopefully. I'll probably start a Tumblr page for it if this story starts getting enough likes but I hope you enjoy!!!~

Rick and Morty arrived back at the house. "H-Hey Rick I thought...I thought we had to do that thing." Morty said unclipping his seatbelt. Rick quickly got out of the car, making sure that when he slammed the door, Morty could get the hint that he should shut up. Morty got out quickly to catch up to Rick. "H-Hey you didn't-" Morty was cut off by another annoyed groan from Rick as he pushed himself into his seat. 

"L-weeuuggh-ook Morty. I have to make some weapons before I take on this mission." Rick turned away from Morty and towards his workspace. "This mission is gonna be dangerous and the thing we will be facing will be even more dangerous." He said as grabbed some of his equipment. 

"Rick...I-Is that the truth? I-I just feel as you might be lying so I can leave and you'll go off on your own." Morty said keeping his distance a little from Rick. Rick turned his chair to look straight at Morty. "Oh so now I have to tell you what I'm doing all the time Morty? Y-weeuuggh-ou should learn your place Morty." Rick said as he threw his arms up in exaggeration. 

Rick turned his chair towards his workplace again to build something. "Geez Rick I-" Morty was holding back tears. "I...I'm gonna make actually equipment Morty, for the mission. I'm not lying..." Rick said under his breath but cleared his throat quickly. "So get the hell out of here cuz you asking so many questions is intoxicating me." Morty signed with relief. At least Rick was a bit honest with him. 

Morty shifted his feet and look at Rick's back. He heard the noises the wrench and the other tools made but he could also see a dark cloud over Rick. He was worried. He had a feeling Rick was gonna run off without him. Morty turned away from Rick and started to walk towards the door. 

Morty twisted the door handle and felt his sweat sticking to the doorknob. He looked back one more time to look at Rick before he let the door shut behind him with a big thud.


End file.
